


just what the doctor ordered, nurse Kennedy

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Dress Up, Leon in a nurse dress, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: When Chris had thrown a random remark about Leon wearing a nurse’s outfit, Leon had written it off as Chris being an idiot and making jokes he hadn’t thought through. Yet when Chris had brought it up again two weeks later he’d been dead serious and, well, who was Leon to deny him his fun?





	just what the doctor ordered, nurse Kennedy

**Author's Note:**

> SO. I made the mistake of mentioning a nurse's uniform [in this ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070269), and somehow it resulted in me volunteering to write that, too. And when Kao made [this greatness](https://seokjinthealpaca.tumblr.com/post/185345440797/nurse-leon), it spurred me on even more. So here you go. Shameless smut, featuring Nurse Kennedy.
> 
> There's a blue dress mentioned in the second paragraph, I personally imagined [something like this](https://www.bonnyin.fr/bleu-royal-soie-comme-le-satin-une-epaule-fourreau-colonne-courte-mini-robes-de-cocktail-bn40150.html), but you know, you do you ;)
> 
> Also the ending mirrors the first part on purpose, my memory isn't _that_ much gone lol. Even though these two are currently breaking every last one of my brain cells.

Leon cannot _believe_ what he’s doing. When Chris had thrown that random remark about him wearing a nurse’s outfit, he’d written it off as Chris being an idiot and making jokes he hadn’t thought through. Yet when Chris had brought it up again two weeks later, he’d been dead serious and, well, who was Leon to deny him his fun?

Honestly, Leon is comfortable enough in his own skin that things like this usually aren’t enough to throw him off. It’s not the first time he’s worn a dress, either, and he’s got enough confidence to pull it off without problems. He still remembers the disappointed – and kind of turned on – looks he’d gotten when he lost a bet and wore a blue cocktail dress into a Christmas party pretty much all of their friends and acquaintances had attended. Everyone had thought he’d be embarrassed to no end, but he’d made it work. The entire point had been that he’d get laughed at, but instead pretty much everyone had been staring at him with barely concealed admiration.

This nurse’s outfit though? He doesn’t know where Chris got it, if he ordered it online or bribed Claire to buy it, or whatever. Wherever he got it, it’s just not exactly making Leon brim with confidence. 

He’s way too muscular for the outfit, even though when it comes to bulk he’s got nothing on Chris. Still, the sleeves are tight around his biceps, straining at the seams, and the fabric stretches across his chest so strenuously that he thinks it might just rip if he takes a too deep breath. The stockings are probably meant to reach a little higher up the thighs, but hey, at least he managed to get them to stay up.

Leon’s biggest problem is the skirt, though. It’s so short he feels more than awkward, like it probably reveals more than it covers. Otherwise it’s the only part of the outfit that actually seems to fit, as it’s made to accommodate hips wider than his. The shoes… well, he had to ditch them altogether as there is no way he’d be able to force his feet into them, as they’re at least two sizes too small. Either Chris really has no idea about clothing sizes or then he’d done this on purpose.

Self-consciously Leon tugs on the skirt as it rides up his thighs. He feels utterly ridiculous. “This is stupid,” he groans, and although he tries his hardest not to blush he’s sure his cheeks are embarrassingly red. He should’ve never agreed to this. “The things I do for you..:” He shifts awkwardly on his feet, trying to decide whether he should make a run for it or…

That particular train of thought doesn’t get any further than that, as Chris interrupts him. “Shut up,” he snaps, eyes roaming over every single inch of Leon’s body. “You’re fucking _gorgeous_.” He’s sitting on their bed, leaning against the headboard, already shirtless and obviously enjoying this way more than Leon currently is. The words do help, though. “You always are, but seriously. I’m into this.”

“I can see that.” Leon chuckles, allowing a grin to break free as he nods towards Chris’ crotch. Through the soft track pants he’s wearing it’s obvious how hard he already is, without a single touch. “I can see it,” he repeats, “but I don’t understand it. This is just weird.”

“Now where’s your sense of adventure, _nurse Kennedy_?” Chris drawls, tilting his head a little to the side. His grin is big enough to break his face, and he shifts his hips a little to make himself more comfortable. “Why don’t you twirl around a little, let me appreciate the backside as well?”

With a frustrated groan and an eyeroll, Leon turns. If he makes a bit of a show out of it, swaying his hips more than what’s strictly necessary, then who’s to really judge him. It’s only him and Chris, and he knows for a fact that Chris is more than enjoying himself. And well, maybe he’s getting into the groove too. “I don’t think that actual nurses would take kindly to being ogled like this.”

Chris chuckles. “Yeah well, actual nurses don’t wear skirts that short, at least from what I’ve experienced,” he points out, but his voice is already more than a little distracted, and it’s obvious he’s focusing more on the sight in front of him than any of the hospital memories he might have.

“Is that disappointment I hear?” Leon turns his head, looking over his shoulder. It makes something like excitement simmer in the pit of his stomach when he sees the way Chris is looking at him, practically devouring him with his gaze. If this is what the costume earned him? He doesn’t find it in himself to regret it in the slightest. “I didn’t realize you enjoyed hospitals quite that much.”

“No, why would I be disappointed if I’ve got _this_ right at home for me?” Chris says, heartfelt. Somehow he always manages to sound so goddamn earnest that the walls around Leon’s heart come crumbling down. Yet there’s also a nearly predatory glint in Chris’ eyes as he finally tears his gaze off Leon’s ass and up to his eyes. “Now why don’t you come closer and _take care of me_?”

Slowly Leon spins around, his stocking-clad feet sliding easily over the floorboards. When he’s at the side of the bed, he sits down and crosses one leg over the other. “And what were the doctor’s orders, Mr Redfield?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, though, but instead leans closer and licks over Chris’ lips, coaxing him into a deep, slow kiss. 

Once they break apart, their faces still close, Chris smirks. “There’s a strange sensation in my penis,” he drawls, eyes sparkling. He’s definitely enjoying this. More than that.

“Want me to kiss it better?” Leon asks easily, darting his tongue out to wet his lips, as if in anticipation, already shifting closer. 

Chris can feel his heart thundering in his chest, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, making him grow even harder. “Oh boy, do I.” Easily he hooks his fingers under the elastic of his waistband, pushing the pants down and out of the way. He doesn’t really look at where he kicks them, as long as they’re out of their way he’s fine.

And then Leon’s lips are stretched around Chris’ cock, slowly sliding down, and Chris doesn’t think he can ever get used to _the sight alone_. And the best part of it? Chris knows Leon loves this as much as he does. The man’s got to have some kind of an oral fixation, because no one Chris has ever been with enjoyed giving head as much as Leon does.

As if on cue, Leon flattens his tongue along the underside of Chris’ dick, sliding his head down even further, and it’s only because of inhuman amounts of self-control that Chris manages to hold back and not thrust up. The low moan that escapes Leon is absolutely _obscene_ , and for a few times he bobs his head, as if getting the feel for it. When he pulls back a little his hand is right there, stroking, twisting, teasing, driving Chris even higher.

Carefully Chris cards his fingers through Leon’s hair, not really urging him on despite really _really_ wanting to. He just needs to touch, too, needs to make it somehow more tangible for himself. Because seriously, this could as well be a wet dream. This is _better_ than most – if not all – of the wet dreams he’s ever had. Eventually he tightens his hold on Leon’s hair, though, stops him from going down again. “You’ve got to stop if you don’t want me to come down your throat.”

“You know I don’t mind,” Leon says, voice hoarse, lips glistening with saliva. He’s practically purring as he goes on. “But I’m not done with you yet.” Slowly he crawls up until he’s straddling Chris’ thighs. Holy hell, Chris thinks, how does he manage to look like such a temptation?

Chris has both palms on the back of Leon’s thighs, fingers tracing up under the skirt. He makes a pleased sound in the back of his throat, eyes wide in surprise as he looks up at Leon. “You wore the matching underwear, too?” He obviously hadn’t expected that, if the surprised expression is anything to go by.

A stubborn blush works its way up to Leon’s cheeks, as much as he tries to will it down. None of the embarrassment shows in his voice when he speaks though, all smoothness and confidence. “You asked me to, didn’t you?” He shivers a little as Chris traces his fingers higher, brushes over the lace in the back of the flimsy piece of clothing that can hardly be even called proper underwear.

“I love you,” Chris breathes out, voice filled with sheer adoration. He wanted to say something teasing, something playful, but somehow none of that felt right. And he knows he chose the right approach when he feels Leon smile into the next kiss. Anything to make him relax and forget the last remaining traces of embarrassment. 

The kiss drags on, the familiarity of it easily making them both get lost in it for the time being. For the first half of it Chris is shamelessly groping Leon’s ass, but then he’s finally pulling the lace aside, just enough to push a lubricated finger inside of Leon. That’s what breaks the kiss. Leon breathes in deep, holds it in for a moment, and then finally exhales in one go. A shiver runs through him, and instinctively he spreads his knees a little further. 

“Eager, are we,” Chris murmurs against Leon’s temple, lips brushing over soft skin. “Let me get you nice and ready.”

Leon drops his head forward, until he’s resting his forehead against the crook of Chris’ neck, breathing against his skin in hot, short puffs. He squirms a little when Chris finally works a third finger in, the lace of his underwear rubbing against his cock. “Wasn’t I supposed to be the one taking care of you?” he asks, voice strained and hoarse, but not without a hint of amusement in it.

“Oh trust me,” Chris laughs, “I’m already feeling a lot better. I thank you for your help, nurse Kennedy.”

“Just make damn sure you’ll never call me that in front of anyone else,” Leon huffs, a grin tugging on his lips. It melts away soon enough, his mouth dropping open to an oval as he gasps out “do that again”. He tilts his head, brushing his nose against Chris’ neck, enjoying the way he’s so utterly and completely surrounded by the only person he’s ever wanted this much. 

“What? This?” Chris twists his fingers, causing Leon to tense for a second in his arms, before a shudder courses through him again. “You know what, as much as I love that you wore _these_ for me,” he tugs a little on the lace with his thumb, “I think I want them out of the way properly now.”

“Do you seriously mean I need to move?” Leon groans, but as soon as Chris pulls back his fingers he shifts to do it. Not willing to go any further than necessary, he drops on his back so he can lift his hips, and finally slide the panties off. When he heaves himself back upright, onto his knees, there’s a telltale sound of ripping fabric and he grimaces, guiltily. “I think I burst a seam on the shirt.”

“Trust me, all I care about right now is getting a piece of this.” Reaching out, Chris slaps Leon’s ass, before grabbing his hips to pull him back to his lap. Easily Leon follows his guidance, his knees planted on each side of Chris’ hips. “Fuck, seriously, how did I ever get so lucky?” 

“I should’ve known,” Leon grins teasingly, “you only keep me around for the phenomenal sex.” He hitches the skirt up a little, at this point rather pleased than annoyed by the shortness of it. As soon as it’s out of the way, he aligns their bodies, not even trying to suppress a content sigh as the blunt head of Chris’ cock is finally pressing against him. His thighs tremble as he finally lowers himself down, taking an inch after inch. 

Chris is a solid presence under him, murmuring low, incoherent words to encourage him further, his hands resting on Leon’s thighs, not urging, but merely softly caressing. He loves the way he can feel the coiled strength in Leon’s muscles, his entire body shivering with how he’s trying to hold back. They both practically hold their breaths with the last inch, until they’re as deeply connected as humanly possible.

Almost experimentally Leon grinds down, rolling his hips, and the sound Chris makes is _pure liquid need_. His blunt fingernails dig into the flesh of Leon’s hips, and it’s only barely that he manages not to grab him and urge him to go harder. Leon keeps it down to the slow, almost lazy pace. That’s exactly how he wants it, so slow it’s nearly torturous, to drag the moment on for as long as he can.

At some point Chris moves his hands to grab the skirt instead, fingers bunched into the fabric so tight his knuckles turn white. He can not stop staring, roaming his eyes over the stretch of the shirt over Leon’s chest, the strain of the sleeves around his arms, the skirt that’s halfway bunched up to Leon’s hips… and most of all the gorgeous flush on Leon’s face, the sheen of sweat on his skin, the way he’s not even trying to conceal how far gone he is.

Unable to resist, Chris leans in until he can crash their mouths together. It’s messy and unfocused, to the point that it makes them both laugh. “C’mon, Leon,” Chris tries, “faster. That’s what the doctor ordered.” To underline his words – or to urge Leon on – he lifts his hips the best he can, bucking up to force himself even deeper into Leon. 

The first reaction is a low gasp, Leon’s eyes nearly rolling back in his head, and he can’t keep himself from meeting the movement, and the second one that follows. “Screw you, I was going to keep it slow,” he says, without any real reproach, not even trying to hide his grin. “But _fine_.” Leaning back, he braces himself by grabbing onto Chris’ legs behind him, and sets out for a steady pace.

The new position gives Chris the perfect opportunity to stare, and he takes it, gladly, unhesitantly, damn near drooling at the sight in front of him. If he hadn’t been hard as rock to being with, this certainly would’ve done the trick. He touches wherever he can reach, runs his hands up Leon’s thighs, over his waist, down his chest. Finding the ripped side-seam of the shirt makes him grin, but before he can comment on it Leon shifts again, all but lurching forward for another unfocused, short and deep kiss. 

“So, fucking close, Chris,” Leon breathes out, as soon as the kiss breaks, lazily mouthing along Chris’ jaw. “ _Touch_ me.” 

And Chris does. Even if not the way Leon expected him to. He slips his hand around Leon’s ass, right where their bodies meet, and runs his fingers along Leon’s stretched rim. Immediately it earns him a low moan and a full-bodied shudder. He keeps it up, urged on by the reactions it elicits. It’s not entirely selfless as the way Leon’s body is tensing and adjusting, tightening around his cock, is making him damn near lose his mind, too. It’s a give and take, and Chris knows they’re both equally into this.

Finally the orgasm rips through Leon, causing him to seize up and falter in his movements. He keeps moving, the pace turning irregular, and fucks himself down onto Chris’ cock through it all. It’s almost too much, but at the same time he can’t get enough, a wave after wave of pleasure coursing through him. Not long after, Chris tenses too, lifting his hips off the mattress as he climaxes, low incoherent noises escaping him although he’s too far gone in his haze to even notice. 

With a long groan Leon drops his head forward, against Chris’ shoulder, as he tries to collect himself. Easier said than done, it feels like he’s literally gotten his brains fucked out, as there’s not a single coherent thought in his mind. He barely registers anything around him, until there are large palms on his thighs, gently rubbing the tired muscles there. 

“The things you do for me,” Chris practically purrs, the silly smile like glued on his face. Reaching up he brushes his fingers through Leon’s hair, smoothing the sweaty bangs back and off Leon’s face. “Thank you.”

Leon snorts out a laugh. “Well, it’s not like that was _horrible_ for me. Seriously. I’ve got no complaints.” He raises his arm, both of them looking at the ripped seam with amusement. “If you patch this up we can use it again sometime.”

The promise of a repeat performance makes Chris’ eyes honestly sparkle with how happy he is. That’s more than enough to make up for all of the awkward embarrassment, Leon thinks. He doesn’t really care if he doesn’t understand this, he’ll damn well wear anything if it gets Chris smiling _like that_. The mindblowing sex is of course a plus, too.

“C’mon, stop grinning at me like that,” Leon gripes after a moment, pushing Chris’ shoulder. There’s an answering smile tugging his own lips, though, ruining every possible attempt at appearing serious. “Did your brain short circuit?”

“Yeah, I think it kind of did,” Chris laughs. “Now c’mon. Are your legs steady enough for a shower?”

“ _Please_ ,” Leon rolls his eyes. “Have some faith.” Truth to be told his legs do wobble a little as he finally lifts himself off the other man and stumbles onto the floor. Thankfully Chris doesn’t comment on it, but instead just follows and casually wraps an arm around Leon’s waist to drag him along towards the bathroom. 

If Leon enjoys the offered support a little, well, it’s only for him to know.


End file.
